1. Field
The following description relates to a method and a user terminal to perform a call using voice recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
A dissemination rate of mobile phones is steadily on the rise. In line with mobile phones widely used, services available through a mobile phone have diversified.
However, call-related functions of a mobile phone may not satisfy the needs of users. In a situation in which a user is unable to directly control a mobile phone using a hand, for example, when the mobile phone is located remotely from the user or when the user is preoccupied with another task, such as driving an automobile, despite a close proximity to the mobile phone, the user may have difficulty to perform a call in response to reception of an incoming call request. Accordingly, there is a desire for technology to perform a call although a user is unable to directly control a mobile phone using a hand.